Dead
by Fandomshipps
Summary: Ella lo había matado...


**_Un día te escuchare diciendo "Lo siento" con ojos de que me necesitas y entonces yo diré con una boca que ya no te busca "Buena suerte"._**

.

La mirada del híbrido no vacilaba sus ojos que siempre se mostraban bondadosos se encontraban llenos de ira y frialdad dirigidos hacia quien en el pasado los hacía brillar. Sus ojos tenían la forma de rombos de color rosa y estos brillaban con clara ira pero siempre mirando a una persona, a la única persona que hizo que brillaran con emoción.

Connie Maheswaran.

La morena se encontraba visiblemente intimidada, sabia que debía esperarse esa reacción por parte del gema pero no por eso le dolía menos después de todo quien querría volver a ver a quien te destrozo el corazón,los ojos en forma de diamantes delataban la ira que sentía el chico en esos momentos. Ella sabía de los sentimientos del pelinegro hacía ella, lo supo desde hace mucho ya que veía como sus ojos brillaban de forma cariñosa con solo verla, que la escuchaba sin perder detalle alguno y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla.

Solo que ella se obligo a si misma no sentir lo mismo. Se obligo a ir con alguien que parecía ser el indicado solo que no lo era, solo consiguió saber que estaba equivocada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Las palabras salían de la boca del chico como si fueran veneno, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba aun no podía procesar lo que pasaba.

_"¿Volverte a amar?_

_¿Volver a estar juntos?_

_¿Fingir no haber escuchado sus crueles palabras?_

_¿Fingir que no la lloró durante días?_

_¿Fingir que nada pasó?"_

El solo pensamiento de eso le trajo mucho asco, cada parte de su ser se retorcía ante la idea y cada célula de su ser gritaba _"NO!!", "NO!!",_ porque ahora verla ya no le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago, ya no sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, ya no se sentía volar con solo escucharla reír. Porque ya no la amaba.

-S-steven se que te lastime y que no debería estar aquí pero...- No pudo terminar ya que sintió como el pavimento se destrozaba ya que varias enredaderas salían del suelo, evidencia del poder que el mitad diamante sentía en aquellos momentos corriendo por sus venas. Ambos estaban en una parte alejada de la ciudad, casi imposible que alguien pudiera ver el enfrentamiento que se daba en aquellos momentos.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- Vociferó el chico quien pronto empezó a levantar la voz, la mirada de Connie estaba en el suelo y algo asustada retrocedió para no pincharse con las espinas que esas plantas llevaban, ella más que nadie sabia que si se pinchaba estaría más que perdida. Les dio una última mirada y pudo ver como las espinas adquirían tonos purpuras, pero no dejaría que el miedo la hiciera retroceder.

Al levantar su mirada vio que el híbrido no le había quitado la mirada de encima, estaba por acercarse a él (teniendo cuidado de las espinas) pero cuando estaba por dar un paso el chico se alejo de forma brusca, Connie se encontraba en el mismo lugar en su mirada la culpa se notaba en su mirada. Ella seguía allí, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

-¡¡¡Lo mataste!!!- Grito a todo pulmón, los ojos del diamante más joven mostraba rabia y dolor en partes iguales, pero en el interior del chico era un caos su poder estaba deseando ser liberado, su propio poder rugía con furia deseando e intentando salir de aquella prisión.

-Steven...- La morena deseaba decir algo, hacer algo para intentar arreglar el corazón que ella rompió, deseaba volver a ver esa mirada llena de amor dirigida hacia ella aunque ahora solo tenia una mirada fría que quemaba todo a su alrededor.

-¡No!- Le interrumpió el pelinegro.- Tu lo dijiste, dijiste...- No pudo continuar, sentía un nudo en la garganta cerrando el paso del oxigeno, trago saliva intentando abrir su garganta cerrada, su pecho dolía justo como en aquel día donde su amor se convirtió en dolor al ver a la chica que amaba con alguien más.- Si me amas, déjalo morir- Pronunció las mismas palabras con la que su corazón se hizo trizas. -Y te hice caso, Connie!!! ahora esta muerto, ya no existe- dijo con dolor.

-P-podemos hacer como si no pasó, no me importa si tengo que empezar de nuevo contigo o si solo deseas que sea tu amiga pero, por favor dame una oportunidad- dijo su voz con un deje de desesperación, por recuperar lo que perdió.- Me equivoqué...-

-Yo también...- dijo con dureza, sus ojos la miraban de manera gélida como en el pasado ella llegó a hacer cuando se enfadaba con él. -Contigo-

Esas palabras terminaron por romper algo en el interior de Connie. Antes de que pudiera llamarlo por su nombre o tocarlo, él se lo impidió nuevamente.

-¡¡No te me acerques!!, ya es tarde-

-No soy la misma que antes- Pronunció en un intento desesperado. -Fui una estúpida, lo se- Decía con sinceridad, ya que ahora deseaba retroceder en el tiempo para evitar haber lastimado a su único y verdadero amigo. -Pero fue porque queria desenamorarme de ti...-

-¿Me amas?- Pregunto el pelinegro, casi sonaba sorprendido.

-Si, yo...-

-No sigas!!- Pronunció con autoridad -Ya es muy tarde!!!- Le recalco con clara furia -Nada de lo que hagas- Murmuro entre dientes -Hará que vuelva a la vida-

-No digas eso- La morena podía sentir como sus ojos picaban por las lagrimas reprimidas -Debe haber algo...- Su cuerpo se sentía pesado -Algo para que me perdones...-

Steven clavo sus ojos rosas en los cafés de la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, esos que se veían tan arrepentidos y dolidos. Él chico suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se miraban tan duros que harían flaquear a cualquiera, dándole la misma mirada que Connie le dio cuando le dijo esas palabras; aquellas que asesinaron todo bello sentir en él.

-Si me amas, déjalo morir-

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron producto de la sorpresa. Al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella dijo salir de la boca de él, las mismas con las que destruyó el corazón de Steven.

-No- Añadió el hijo de Pink Diamond- Si me amas, no intentes volverlo a la vida- Su voz sin un deje de duda o arrepentimiento -Porqué esta muerto-

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse, sus ojos lloraron unas últimas lagrimas porque aunque no lo hubiera dicho aun le dolía, solo que no dejo que ella las viera. Connie lo veía sin poder moverse, su garganta siendo estrangulada por el nudo que allí se alojaba, sus ojos comenzaron a liberar aquel liquido salino que tanto tiempo retuvo. Las palabras de Steven se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"Ya es tarde"

Ella lo sabía, tanto tiempo negando sus sentimientos ya que siempre se decía que Steven jamas podría hacer que una relación funcionara, buscando sus imperfecciones que solo negaba la verdad.

Él era perfecto.

No perfecto de perfección. Si no que era perfecto para ella.

"Si me amas, déjalo morir" "No" "Si me amas, no intentes volverlo a la vida" "Porqué esta muerto"

Tenia razón, ya no podía hacer que la volviera a amar. _Lo mato._

Y ahora debía vivir con ello.


End file.
